Si le loup est las, il vous mangera
by Mina-Clara
Summary: "Il y a deux nuits de cela, j'étais à la recherche de nourriture quand j'ai rencontré un autre loup-garou. Le problème est que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir correctement de nos premiers instants passés ensemble. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu des cheveux blond platine et je me souviens d'un regard apeuré mais c'est tout..." by Mina (ps : mon "las" est volontaire)
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs !

Je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction, seule ! Eh oui, Mina essaie la mono-écriture (je ne sais pas si ça se dit mais bon...). Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Pour la publication, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines au plus tard, sinon toutes les semaines ! Pour le jour, je verrai bien. Je n'ai écrit que ce chapitre hier soir mais si vous aimez mon histoire, je la continuerai avec joie ! (De toute façon je compte écrire la suite pour l'instant).

Titre : Si le loup est las, il vous mangera... (non, il n'y a pas de faute, j'emploie volontairement "las")**  
**

Rating : M (pour le futur de cette fiction. Sinon ce chapitre n'a rien de bien méchant niveau description)

Notes importantes : bien évidemment, tout revient à la superbe JK ROWLING sauf mon remix de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Chapitre 1 : Cette journée n'aurait pas dû exister et pourtant…**

Ce matin-là, la pluie ne voulait plus s'arrêter. J'aurai du prendre ceci comme un signe mais je n'ai jamais été un grand superstitieux. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit afin de remettre doucement mes pensées en marche. J'enfilais mes chaussons pour éviter de sentir la fraîcheur du parquet ciré puis me levais en n'oubliant pas d'attraper ma robe de chambre que j'avais laissé pendre sur ma chaise de bureau hier soir. J'avais hâte de prendre une douche pour retrouver un aperçu de la chaleur d'été sous l'eau chaude. Une fois propre, je m'habillais d'un simple boxer noir et me recoiffais. J'avais décidément une tête qui ne voulait pas se montrer aimable le matin. Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs à mon propre reflet et mes cernes les entouraient d'immondices. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, je ne m'étais toujours pas fait à l'idée d'être un partisan de Lord Voldemort. Mon père avait, pour la énième fois, décidé à ma place. Je n'avais toujours pas le choix. Je regardais ma montre puis en voyant que j'allais être en retard, j'enfilais rapidement mon costume de cérémonie. Je vérifiais une dernière fois mon habit devant mon miroir quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir, ma mère entra presque trop rapidement.

« Comment te sens-tu, mon fils ? me demanda-t-elle

- Tellement heureux, mère. Je vais pouvoir rejoindre le plus puissant de tous les sorciers. »

Je mentais à mes parents mais je n'avais pas le choix. Comment mes parents auraient pu tolérer d'avoir un fils unique qui ne partageait pas leur point de vue ? Je risquais ma peau si je révélais ma façon de penser mais ce jour-là ma mère me surprit.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir, chuchota-t-elle, je sais que tu as peur… »

Elle marqua un temps, puis reprit :

« Et je sais que tu exècres Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Je me retournais vers elle l'air surpris comme pour contredire ses propos mais je lus dans son regard que c'était peine perdue. Elle savait la vérité. J'allai mourir, enfin du moins, c'est ce que je pensais car elle ajouta la phrase la plus imprévisible venant de ma mère :

« Je peux t'aider à y échapper.

- Pardon ? répondis-je surpris

- Il existe un moyen pour que tu t'en sortes. Je peux t'aider et surtout, je veux t'aider. Ce qui t'attends après cette cérémonie est abominable… Saches que le Lord veut te faire payer le prix de ton nouveau rang avec du sang… Tu devras sans doute tuer quelqu'un Draco… Et je sais que tu en es incapable.

- Je ne suis pas faible, mère. Rétorquais-je, je n'aimais pas quand on me révélait mes peurs.

- Je ne dis pas cela, mon fils, mais je sais que tu aimes trop la vie pour la retirer de quelqu'un. Moi-même je ne pouvais pas et pourtant… Je l'ai fait et j'en suis malade chaque jour. Je veux t'épargner cette vie de souffrance et de regret. Laisse-moi t'aider.

- Je risque de mourir si je te suis ? »

Elle hésita un instant puis me dit :

« Tu risques de mourir si tu restes, mon tendre fils. »

Elle termina sa phrase la gorge nouée.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre ou plutôt, j'avais peur qu'elle me trahisse. Elle avait l'air sincère mais peut être était-ce un test. J'avais encore plus peur. Je savais qu'il fallait que je parle mais pour la première fois, aucune réponse ne voulait sortir. Ma vie était en jeu. Elle avait raison sur un point, je risquais ma vie en restant et en partant sauf qu'avec cette dernière solution, je mettais la vie de ma mère en danger. Je réfléchissais encore devant les larmes de ma génitrice. Si je la suivais, j'avais une chance de m'en sortir même si je mettais sa vie en péril car après tout, je mettais aussi la vie de mon père en péril. J'avais enfin fait un choix, on me prendrait peut être plus tard pour un égoïste mais je m'en fichais pour le moment.

« J'accepte ta proposition. »

Je l'avais enfin dit. J'attendais avec appréhension la réponse de cette femme si triste. M'avait-elle trahi ?

« Alors, commença-t-elle l'air sérieux malgré ses nombreuses larmes qui s'arrêtaient petit à petit de couler, il faudra que tu m'obéisses au doigt et à l'œil, si je dis cours, tu cours. Si je dis abandonne-moi, tu pars sans un regard en arrière et si je dois te dire de tuer pour te sauver… Tu devras tuer mais saches que chaque personne présente dans cette maison, mis à part toi, est un monstre alors n'aies aucune pitié. D'accord, Draco ?

- Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais me sauver pour éviter que je tue…

- En effet mais tuer un innocent n'a rien à voir avec tuer un assassin. Tu veux toujours t'échapper ?

- Oui. »

A partir de ce moment-là, je connus une tout autre femme qui me fit part de son plan, elle était déterminée à me sortir d'ici. Elle voulait vraiment que je m'en sorte, du moins je l'espérais. Nous sortions enfin de ma chambre quand mon père arriva. Le lord était donc là. Je descendis vers le salon accompagné de mes parents. J'avais peur. Le plan allait bientôt être mis à exécution. Il fallait réussir. Je rentrais enfin dans la pièce où Voldemort se trouvait quand mon père m'obligea à me prosterner devant lui. Je le fis. Je sentais le regard de ma mère. On savait tout deux que le premier plan avait été rejeté dès l'arrivé de mon père. Il ne nous en restait plus qu'un.

« Bonsoir, cher Draco. Dit une voix affreusement froide. Es-tu heureux de savoir que je vais faire de toi un de mes plus proches associés ?

- Bien sûr, c'est un honneur pour moi, je me dégoutais en sortant ensuite : maître.

- Je ne te cache pas que tu risques de souffrir. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Je me tournais rapidement vers ma source d'espoir qui hocha de la tête. C'était le signal. Je m'écroulais sur le sol, l'air souffrant. Il fallait que je me tourne et me retourne, les mains sur le ventre, pour simuler un quelconque mal. Une odeur familière arriva près de moi.

« N'oublie pas, quand je dis cours tu…

- cours, terminais-je »

Ma soudaine chute avait fait taire les rires. Tout le monde me regardait me tordre par terre. Je savais bien qu'ils jubilaient devant cette scène mais ma mère continua comme prévu.

« Draco ?! hurla-t-elle. Qu'as-tu ? Réponds-moi !

- J'ai… mal… »

Je laissais une larme s'échapper. Il fallait que le Lord nous tourne le dos devant ma posture pittoresque. Le prince des ténèbres détestait les faibles.

« Qu'as-tu, jeune Malfoy ? Prononça sèchement Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Vous le voyez, maître, il souffre ! Mon fils souffre ! hurla ma mère. »

Il fallait lui déplaire. Lui montrer de la souffrance et de l'amour.

« Vous êtes pitoyable Narcissa, articula Voldemort, si vous voulez que votre fils rejoigne mes rangs, il devra souffrir beaucoup plus ! Si j'étais vous, il dit cela en se retournant, je…

- Maintenant, Draco ! Cours ! chuchota ma mère en me secouant le bras. »

Je me relevais d'un bond, la peur au ventre. Je me précipitais vers la porte mais un mangemort me rattrapa rapidement.

« Stupéfix ! Cria ma mère. »

Je repartis encore plus vite, le corps en feu. Je savais que cette femme venait de se trahir devant tous les partisans du sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps. Je savais qu'elle allait mourir. J'avais l'impression de voler tellement j'enchaînais mes mouvements rapidement. Je courais encore et encore. J'avais presque atteint la porte quand j'entendis le cri d'une femme :

« Dracooo ! C'était ma sauveuse. Sors, cours, tues s'il le faut mais laisse-moi ! »

Elle était derrière moi. Il y avait un espoir pour qu'on s'en sorte tous les deux. Je suivais ses ordres et ouvris la porte principale avec fracas. Je m'élançais dans la forêt le cœur plus léger. J'avais une possibilité de réussite bien plus élevée. J'entendais ma mère lancer des sorts pour nous sauver. Je ne savais pas comment elle pouvait faire ceci en courant mais j'entendis sa voix de plus en plus lointaine. Elle s'était donc arrêtée. Je ralentis légèrement quand j'aperçus devant moi un buisson s'ouvrir sur Greyback. Je savais qu'il était un ami de la famille mais je savais aussi qu'il aimait faire souffrir les enfants et surtout s'il fallait les punir. Il ne me semblait pas avoir le rôle du jeune garçon sans reproche. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, je voyais son corps se transformer petit à petit. Il devenait un monstrueux loup-garou. Sa mâchoire s'allongeait, ses mains et son corps tout entier grossissaient. Des poils lui sortaient de partout. Au moment où il voulut attaquer, une voix perfora nos tympans. C'était celle de ma mère, elle avait donc finalement succombé aux mangemorts ou peut être à Voldemort lui-même. Je ne pouvais pas le savoir et Greyback avançait. Il sentait la chair et le sang. J'avais si peur. Je n'étais pas un de ces courageux Gryffondors et j'allais probablement mourir. Je levais ma baguette, essayant d'être le moins possible paralysé par la peur. Il décida alors de passer à l'attaque. Aucun sort ne me venait à l'esprit mis à part un impardonnable : je murmurais alors un Avada Kadavra quand il se jeta sur moi pour me propulser sur plusieurs mètres avant de me prendre un arbre. J'avais mal mais ma colère augmentait. Je ne voulais pas mourir, si proche du but. Cette femme ne pouvait pas être morte en vain. Je me relevais tout tremblant, le regard flou, lorsque je vis ma baguette près d'un arbre massif. J'entendis Greyback courir vers moi, il l'avait aussi remarquée mais je réussis tout de même à l'attraper avant lui. Il n'aimait pas être défié et j'en payai le prix : il me plaqua au sol et d'un geste brusque, m'arracha un gros morceau de chair. Je ne savais pas quelle quantité mais je ne sentais plus mon bras droit. Je ne sentais plus ma baguette au bout de mes doigts. Je ne sentais plus le contact de l'herbe sur ma peau. Hélas, je sentais la répugnante odeur de Greyback. Il approcha sa gueule de mon visage et voulut, sans doute, m'achever mais son expression se bloqua. Il semblait écouter quelqu'un puis se releva en jetant un dernier coup dans mes côtes. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ouvrit sa grande gueule pour me dire :

« Le Lord ne veut pas te tuer, il préfère te laisser souffrir. Il te dit aussi d'honorer ta nouvelle nature car elle est son cadeau pour l'avoir trahi. »

A ces mots, il repartit dans les hautes herbes. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien. Pourquoi me laisser vivant alors qu'il avait tué des personnes qui avaient fait bien pire ? Pourquoi parler d'une nouvelle nature ? J'avais trop mal pour réfléchir. Je voulais me relever et attraper ma baguette, ma seule amie. J'effectuais alors le premier mouvement, je me sentais défaillir. Une énorme douleur s'empara de mon épaule droite. Je risquais de retomber dans l'herbe et je voulais me rattraper avec mes bras mais ceux-là n'avaient plus la même complémentarité. Je basculais sur la droite, l'épaule en feu et les yeux fermés par la souffrance. Je les rouvris au sol, je ne m'attendais définitivement pas à voir cela. Mon bras droit était à un mètre de mon épaule. C'était pour cela que mille aiguilles me trituraient la chair. C'était pour cela que je ne pouvais plus me soutenir. C'était aussi pour cela que Voldemort avait parlé de nouvelle nature. Mon bras était arraché et j'étais devenu un loup-garou.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

C'est fini pour ce premier chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, je vous invite à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Si vous n'avez pas aimé, faites de même ! :D

Ah et j'oubliais : pas de review, pas de suite ! (niark)

Bisouuuuuuuuuuu !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ! Je fais mon petit come back (enfin) ! :D Pas taper svp ;)

J'avais, malheureusement, une semaine d'examens et vu que nous sommes en vacances, j'ai pu écrire la fameuse suite de cette toute nouvelle fiction !

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...

Bon, alors, reprenons :

Titre : Si le loup est las, il vous mangera...

Rating : M (c'est un peu étrange mais cela ne concerne pas le sexe)

Notes Importantes : Les personnages et la base de cette histoire reviennent à la splendide JK ROWLING évidemment ! :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas : pas de reviews, pas de suite ! ^^

D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

**Chapitre 2 :**

Avais-je rêvé ? Pourtant tout m'avait paru réel.

Je me remémorais, petit à petit, ma peur et la mort de ma mère. Elle n'était, alors, pas une incapable qui idolâtrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je l'avais mal jugée durant toute mon enfance. Je sentais mes larmes venir doucement mais assurément, elle était ma mère après tout et elle m'avait offert sa vie. Je lui devais tellement.

Je recommençais à me laisser envahir par mes souvenirs qui me rappelèrent une toute autre douleur, plus concrète, elle se répandait dans une partie de mon corps bien plus rapidement que mes larmes. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas seulement perdu ma mère, j'avais perdu mon bras. Il était, certes, moins important que ma génitrice mais il m'était d'une grande utilité. J'étais droitier et il avait fallu que ce soit mon bras droit qui se fasse arracher. J'avais de plus en plus mal. J'avais faim et cela accentuait ma douleur. Il fallait que je me réveille totalement. Mon évanouissement m'avait fait perdre une trop grande quantité de sang. Il était temps que je me soigne. Je m'asseyais tant bien que mal avec comme seule aide mon bras gauche. Je cherchais des yeux ma baguette, ma seule amie désormais. Elle traînait à quelques mètres de moi. Je me penchais pour l'attraper mais mon cerveau analysa un problème. Je pris une bonne minute avant de me rendre compte qu'elle était retenue par mon bras démembré. Mon ancienne amie ne voulait pas relâcher ma précieuse baguette. Plus je m'efforçais de la tirer vers moi, plus une envie de vomir augmentait ma faiblesse. Je ne supportais pas la vue de mon bras droit, glissant sur l'herbe rougie par mon propre sang, blanc comme un membre mort. Plus j'arrivais à l'approcher et plus il me punissait de l'avoir abandonné en me montrant des spectacles plus abominables les uns que les autres : ses ongles étaient noirs de terre, sa peau était transparente et je devinais des asticots qui dévoraient mes muscles. Il ne fallait pas que je regarde mais je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard. Il était tout simplement répugnant d'observer son propre bras se faire grignoter. J'arrivais enfin à récupérer ma baguette. J'étais soulagé, je pouvais me détourner de ce monstrueux repas mais il fallut que je tombe sur mon épaule droite d'où pendait le reste de mes organes. Je ne voulais pas vivre l'expérience des asticots dans mon corps encore vivant, c'est pourquoi je lançais un sort qui désinfecta ma chair puis un autre pour protéger ma blessure d'un bandage qui me recouvrait tout le torse ou du moins la plus grande partie. J'avais toujours aussi mal.

Il fallait que je me trouve un endroit où dormir puis de la nourriture. J'avais besoin de viande. Au moment où cette idée prit place dans mon esprit, je sentis comme un grognement en moi. Tout me revînt alors, j'étais maintenant un loup-garou. Comment avais-je pu oublier cela ? C'était pourtant essentiel. C'était la raison pour laquelle j'étais toujours en vie. Voldemort m'avait bien eu sur ce coup. J'aurais préféré mourir. Un autre grognement retentit en moi, plus fort cette fois-ci. Je me disais que ma part de bête se révoltait de ma façon de penser. Je m'en fichais, j'avais toujours été dégoûté par ces monstres sanguinaires, il était hors de question que je me transforme en ceci.

J'entendis soudainement un craquement. Mon sixième sens me dit qu'il s'agissait d'une biche égarée. Je ne voulais pas que ce loup en moi m'aide. J'étais décidé à lutter bien que je sentais mon corps qui désirait une transformation. Je me battrais contre cette moitié animale en moi, j'en étais bien décidé. Je resserrais ma prise sur ma baguette puis murmurais, tout en pointant l'animal, un sortilège qui porta directement un coup fatal en pleine poitrine. J'allais enfin pouvoir manger. Lorsque je m'agenouillais devant la biche, je mis de côté toutes mes bonnes manières en me jetant comme un affamé, que j'étais, sur ma proie. J'avais l'impression de laisser la bête en moi prendre le dessus. C'est pourquoi, je m'arrêtais immédiatement et, d'un revers de manche déchirée, je m'essuyais ma bouche d'où dégoulinait le sang encore chaud de la biche. Je pris un silex qui reposait près de moi, le purifiais d'un sort, puis m'en servis pour découper de fines tranches de viande. J'en mangeais une grande partie. Après avoir terminé mon repas, je pris des grandes feuilles et les utilisais pour garder au frais mes morceaux de viande non touchés.

La nuit commençait à tomber et je devais me trouver un abris. Je n'étais pas dans n'importe quelle forêt après tout, j'étais dans la forêt interdite. Il fallait que je me protège des bêtes sauvages et surtout de celle que j'abritais en moi. Si par malheur je me retrouvais devant un animal aussi puissant que mon loup, je ne pourrais pas lutter contre une transformation. De plus, cette part en moi se ferait une joie de prendre possession de mon corps pour tuer bien plus qu'un simple adversaire. J'étais vraiment maudit. J'étais réduit à fuir une partie de moi-même. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on voulait échapper à une marque sur son bras, elle vient poser sa marque d'une façon plus douloureuse encore…

Je cherchais un endroit fiable parmi les arbres. Je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus rapidement, la nuit venait de prendre le dessus sur le jour. Je me sentais mal, très mal. Je me demandais si la biche n'était pas malade quand je pris le temps d'observer la lune. Elle était, malheureusement, pleine. Mais qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ? Voldemort avait assez de partisans. Pourquoi m'avait-il autant puni ? Je n'étais qu'un pauvre adolescent qui voulait juste terminer sa scolarité en paix. Hogwarts me manquait. Certains élèves aussi d'ailleurs. Blaise pour commencer, c'était grâce à lui que j'avais pu soigner ma blessure. Théo aussi était un passionné de médecine. En fait, j'étais le seul d'entre nous qui était fasciné par l'astrologie. Je sentais bien que je les ennuyais quand je me mettais à parler sur les étoiles. Il avait fallu que le Mage Noir me fasse haïr en une journée ce que j'avais adoré depuis tout petit : la lune. Elle n'allait m'apporter que misère et faiblesse. J'avais entendu dire que Granger possédait un livre sur cet astre et les effets qu'elle produisait sur les loups-garous. Peut-être le lisait-elle justement. Ce serait d'un mauvais goût pour moi. Mais comment pouvais-je penser à cette fille dans un moment pareil ? Je n'allais pas non plus me mettre à rêvasser sur Weasley ou pire, sur Potter. Il n'empêche qu'il allait me manquer. Enfin, nos disputes plutôt. J'étais condamné à vivre seul dans cette forêt désormais.

J'entendis alors un autre bruit, plus inquiétant car il ne faisait pas partie de mon corps. Qui était là ? J'espérais que ce ne soit pas un monstre. Mon cœur battait très rapidement. Trop rapidement même. Ma vue devenait floue. Je tournais ma tête dans tous les sens possibles afin de voir ce qui m'avait sorti de mes pensées. Je le vis enfin. C'était un autre loup et garou qui plus est. J'étais vraiment le roi de la malchance. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'avais pourtant lu plusieurs bouquins sur ces monstres. Il fallait que je me souvienne et vite. Ma part de bête voulait prendre le dessus, il était difficile de lutter. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans bouger devant cette bête, j'en étais sûr. Peut-être ne m'avait-il pas vu ? Impossible, il venait de tourner la tête vers moi. Son regard me transperçait, j'étais fini. J'avais une chance de m'en sortir mais je ne voulais pas me servir de celle-là. La lune, ce loup maintenant, je ne pouvais pas continuer à résister. Pourquoi ne m'attaquait-il pas ? Peut-être sentait-il le loup en moi. Non, j'étais trop faible pour avoir une bête très puissante en moi. Ou alors était-ce l'odeur de Greyback qui l'impressionnait, là je pouvais comprendre. Il était un des loups les plus puissants et même, sans doute, le plus puissant. Je regardais toujours dans sa direction et lui non plus ne lâchait pas mon regard. Il sentait ma douleur, j'en suis sûr. Je sentais ma sueur dégouliner sur mon corps. Je sentais mon corps réclamer une chose que je ne voulais pas lui offrir. Je m'étais promis de ne pas faillir. Une douleur me prit soudainement dans tout mon squelette. Non ! Jamais ! Je regardais rapidement la lune, elle brillait parfaitement, aucun nuage ne la protégeait. J'étais perdu. Ma transformation avait commencé. Je souffrais atrocement et la bête ne bougeait pas. Je sentais mon corps s'allonger difficilement. Ma mâchoire en fit de même. Des crocs me poussèrent en même temps que des griffes. J'avais si mal. Des poils m'apparaissaient de partout. Je me souviens qu'ils étaient blonds comme moi. C'était abominable, je ne voulais pas revivre cela. J'avais encore toute ma tête dans un corps de monstre. C'était étrange. D'un coup, je perçus un mouvement sur ma droite, j'avais oublié l'autre loup. Il voulait sûrement s'attaquer à mon flanc droit car il était déjà salement amoché. Je voyais tous ses gestes. J'arrivais à tous les maîtriser. C'était une sensation bizarre. Dans mes livres, il était dit que l'on ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans notre corps durant toute la durée d'une transformation. Pourtant, j'arrivais à faire la part des choses entre ce que mon cerveau enregistrait et ce que mes membres faisaient en conséquence. Je me battais avec acharnement contre cet autre animal. Il essayait de me porter un coup sur le côté mais je l'attrapais brusquement par le cou et l'envoyais fortement contre un arbre. Il se releva, alors, pantelant et couinant. Je sentais qu'il avait peur puis il partit. C'était tout ? Je m'attendais à pire. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas pu tuer cette bête en sachant pertinemment qu'un Homme se trouvait au fin fond d'elle. Peut-être n'avait-il pas la chance de tout contrôler comme moi. Peut-être détestait-il de savoir que les nuits de pleine lune, il parcourait les forêts en quête de nourriture. Je ne savais rien de sa vie. Il m'avait paru plutôt sage, il n'avait pas attaqué avant d'avoir vu mon apparence bestiale. Il avait d'ailleurs essayé de me toucher en visant mon flanc droit. Après tout, il avait peut-être conscience de ses actes même si j'en doutais. J'étais un des seuls avec Greyback à tout ressentir. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait été mon « transformateur » ? Je ne pensais pas avoir eu de la chance car Voldemort savait sûrement ce détail dans ma transformation ou alors, j'étais devenu parano. J'avais de quoi l'être ! Il fallait que je me repose. Il m'était arrivé trop de chose en quelques heures. De plus, ma blessure avait été rouverte.

Je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé apparence humaine mais je cherchais un coin où dormir. Ce fut à l'aube que j'en trouvais un. Il était dissimulé dans un creux d'une grotte. Je me roulais en boule comme un chien dans ce petit espace et m'endormis. J'avais besoin de reprendre des forces.

Au même moment, Lupin entra brutalement dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui car il était en train de nourrir son phénix. Il le dévisagea et prit le temps de noter que son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était blessé.

« - Que se passe-t-il Rémus ? le questionna Dumbledore

- J'ai à vous parler, répondit dans un souffle Lupin, c'est très important.

- Allons, Rémus, dit le directeur de Hogwarts le regard amusé, prends le temps de te reposer. Tu es blessé et je ne pense pas que ce soit plus grave que ton état de santé alors…

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, le coupa Rémus Lupin, mais cela concerne un élève de Hogwarts Professeur.

- Un élève dis-tu ? Le directeur s'avança rapidement vers lui et lui prêta soudainement une oreille attentive.

- Oui, Professeur. Il s'agit du petit Malfoy.

- Draco ? Tu as réussi à le retrouver ?

- Je… Je ne suis pas certain de son identité mais… Je crois que oui. »


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir chers lecteurs :D

Je suis sincèrement désolée, j'ai encore pris tout mon temps pour écrire la suite...

Je pense que vous comprendrez donc que je ne donne plus de délais de mise en ligne d'un nouveau chapitre. Je posterai "au fil de la plume" ;)

(Bon, je ne posterai pas non plus tous les mois mais disons...Toutes les deux/trois semaines environ ?)

A Tayuya : merci pour ta review :) Ca me fait plaisir ! Pour ta fiction, je ne sais pas ce que donne ton histoire et si elle a beaucoup de fautes. Je ne peux donc pas vraiment t'aider mais si tu veux écrire pourquoi pas ? Tu en as parfaitement le droit ! Si ça peut te rassurer, tu peux prendre une Beta Reader ^^

Je répète les petits éléments importants (même si vous les connaissez pas coeur) :

Titre : Si le loup est las, il vous mangera...

Rated : K+

Rappel totalement inutile mais je le mets tout de même (j'ai pas envie d'avoir les flics chez moi :D) : tout appartient à la fabuleuse JK ROWLING (sauf ce qui sort de mon imagination).

J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas : pas de reviews = pas de suite :P (sans rire, j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis :))

**Chapitre 3**

Il devait être dans les vingt heures. Tous les élèves dégustaient leur repas dans la Grande Salle qui était éclairée par des milliers de bougies volant dans le ciel. Bien entendu, tout cela n'était qu'une illusion créée par le directeur de cette école. En effet, Hogwarts était l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée d'Angleterre grâce à ses professeurs compétents et, bien sûr, son directeur qui était le sorcier que Voldemort redoutait tant. C'était pour cela que tous ces jeunes sorciers vivaient en paix dans leur château. Évidemment la compétitivité entre les maisons se faisait sentir mais moins que les années précédentes car il manquait un des deux éléments perturbateurs : Draco Malfoy. Gryffondor, Hufflepuff et Ravenclaw étaient heureux de son absence mais il en était tout autre pour Slytherin. Les serpents s'étaient répartis en deux groupes bien distincts depuis que leur roi n'était plus des leurs, il y avait d'un côté ceux qui essayaient de prendre la place de Draco et de l'autre ceux qui enquêtaient secrètement sur sa disparition. Comme tout humain, Draco avait deux meilleurs amis, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, qui étaient bouleversés par cela. Étant fils de mangemorts, ils savaient qu'une attaque s'était produite chez les Malfoy et que Madame Malfoy y avait laissé la vie. D'ailleurs toute l'Angleterre savait cela. Seulement, ils avaient une information qui n'avait pas été découverte par cette fouineuse de Rita Skeeter : il savait que ce jour-là leur ami aurait dû devenir un mangemort. Ils ne doutaient pas de l'envie qu'avait leur roi d'être un des partisans de Voldemort. S'ils savaient la vérité…

Dumbledore arriva brusquement dans la salle. C'était bien une des premières fois qu'il était en retard pour le dîner mais personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper. Personne, mis à part le trio composé d'Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Ils étaient inséparables depuis la première année et toute l'école les connaissait car ils avaient avec eux le Survivant. Ce dernier n'avait que faire de savoir qu'il était observé jour et nuit, il s'y était habitué avec le temps. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il voulait se faire croire. Harry était plutôt réservé mais il finissait toujours pas tout raconter à ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione Granger était aussi une jeune fille connue grâce à son talent intellectuel, elle arrivait première à n'importe quel concours. Les gens pouvaient l'envier mais ils savaient bien qu'elle travaillait très durement pour atteindre un tel niveau. Ronald Weasley, ou Ron, était incontournable, d'une part grâce à son nom de famille que tous les élèves connaissaient si bien avec les jumeaux infernaux mais aussi grâce à ses cheveux flamboyants que l'on repérait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ils étaient très proches et pouvaient se comprendre d'un simple regard. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'ils se firent comprendre qu'il devait y avoir un problème. Leur directeur arborait toujours un air énigmatique mais ils avaient réussi à discerner quelques émotions de cet étrange personnage. Ils avaient donc repéré de l'inquiétude. Cela devait sûrement être grave car si le sorcier le plus puissant du monde est inquiet, cela ne peut pas concerner une mince affaire de transfert de nourriture.

Le directeur s'approcha de Blaise et de Théodore le plus discrètement possible, ce qui fit tourner la tête de la plus grande majorité des élèves, et les convoqua dans son bureau. Il se retourna ensuite vers Lupin qui venait d'entrer dans la salle et lui fit signe de le rejoindre une fois son repas terminé. Enfin, il tourna son regard jusqu'à rencontrer celui d'Harry. Ce dernier comprit immédiatement qu'il devait aussi monter le voir.

« Tu penses que l'on peut venir avec toi ? demanda Hermione

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, vous n'aurez qu'à m'accompagner et rester devant la statue. S'il me demande de venir vous chercher, je le ferai.

- Au pire, commença Ron qui n'avait pas terminé sa bouchée, tu nous raconteras tout ! Hein, Harry ?

- Mais oui ! Il le regarda et ajouta : si tu arrêtes de manger comme un porc.

- Mais je ne mange pas comme un porc, cher ami ! Je fais l'honneur à ces aliments de faire un avec mon organisme ! Nuance ! expliqua le roux l'air sûr de soi.

- Ne te fais pas passer pour quelqu'un d'intelligent, tu risques d'avoir mal à la tête. Dit Hermione ironiquement.

- Eh ! cria Ron, mais c'est méchant ça !

- Tu deviens perspicace Ron ! Dit Harry avec l'air le plus étonné du monde. Bon on arrête de t'embêter. En plus, il faut que je me dépêche ! »

Harry termina son repas rapidement devant Hermione, qui avait toujours un petit sourire depuis leur conversation, et Ron, qui marmonnait qu'il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour rester avec des personnes qui le martyrisaient jour et nuit. Une fois leur dessert englouti, le trio se rendit devant la statue du bureau de Dumbledore. Harry avait beau connaître cette entrée par cœur, il en était toujours admiratif. Il adorait la puissance qui se dégageait de cet aigle majestueux.

« Chocogrenouille, prononça Hermione. Nous ferions mieux de venir avec toi. Si Dumbledore veut que l'on parte, il nous le dira. »

L'oiseau se déplaça en spirale pour laisser passer les trois jeunes sorciers. Ils purent rapidement voir que tous les « invités » étaient présents. Le directeur semblait perplexe mais il congédia tout de même Blaise et Théodore. Il vit ensuite ses trois petits lions et leur demanda de s'approcher.

« J'ai besoin de vous trois pour m'aider dans une affaire très sérieuse. Etes-vous prêts à me suivre ?

- Mais en quoi concerne cette affaire ? demanda Hermione

- Je vous le dirai si vous me promettez de me suivre, quoi qu'il arrive. Dit le plus simplement du monde Dumbledore

- D'accord, firent les trois amis

- Bien, vous savez comme moi qu'il manque un élève à l'appel ?

- Comment on ne pourrait pas le savoir ? se précipita de dire Ron, lorsqu'il s'agit de notre pire ennemi, il est évident que l'on ressent son absence ! Et plutôt bien d'ailleurs !

- Merci Ron pour ta franchise, dit Dumbledore, seulement, il va falloir que tu mettes ta rancune de côté car j'ai besoin de vous pour l'aider.

- Pardon ?! cria le groupe

- Il est actuellement dans la forêt interdite et d'après le professeur Lupin, il est seul.

- Pourquoi irions-nous aider ce mec qui ne bougerait même pas le petit doigt pour nous ? s'exclama Harry

- Parce que vous me l'avez promis ! prononça le directeur un peu plus fortement. Et j'attends de vous que vous teniez parole.

- …Bien monsieur le Directeur…

- Bien ! Je disais donc qu'il était seul. Il a voulu fuir le Maître des Ténèbres. Eh oui ! Il ne fait pas partie des partisans de Voldemort à votre grand étonnement. Il a essayé de s'échapper avec l'aide de sa mère mais vous savez tout comme moi qu'elle en est morte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a donc jugé juste de lui rajouter une souffrance plus physique, il l'a fait devenir un loup-garou. Je suppose que vous savez que les premières années en tant que loup-garou sont insupportables…

- Pas que les premières années, dit Lupin qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau après avoir raccompagner les deux amis de Draco. Bonjour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Vous savez que je patrouille dans la forêt et depuis peu, j'arrive à me souvenir de certaines choses. Ah ! Je vous ai interrompu ! J'en suis désolé !

- Ce n'est rien, après tout, vous en savez plus que moi sur cette affaire. Racontez leur tout.

- Bien. Il y a deux nuits de cela, j'étais à la recherche de nourriture quand j'ai rencontré un autre loup-garou. Le problème est que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir correctement de nos premiers instants passés ensemble. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu des cheveux blond platine et je me souviens d'un regard apeuré mais c'est tout. Je sais aussi qu'il était plutôt fort car mon loup a eu peur de lui après s'être bien fait frapper. C'est vague mais c'est tout ce que j'ai comme information. Par contre, un bras a été retrouvé pas loin du manoir Malfoy et un des doigts portait l'écusson des Malfoy or le loup-garou en question n'avait pas de bras droit. Nous sommes donc presque sûr qu'il s'agit de Draco. »

Le trio était bouleversé. Ils avaient beau avoir une très mauvaise relation avec le blond, ils ne souhaitaient tout de même pas qu'il lui arrive tout cela !

« Mais…Commença Hermione. Que devons-nous faire exactement ?

- Vous êtes mes trois meilleurs élèves, dit Dumbledore. Votre absence se fera bien plus remarquer que celle de Draco, cependant je veux que vous le retrouviez. Le connaissant, il préférera sans doute vous voir plutôt que nous avec qui il n'entretient aucune relation.

- Si je puis me permettre, notre relation n'est pas bonne du tout et vous le savez bien ! Pourquoi ses amis ne vont-ils pas le chercher ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne savent pas que Draco est de notre côté. Ils risquent de vouloir le tuer s'ils l'apprennent.

- C'est vrai…

- Vous partirez, donc, ce soir lorsque vos camarades seront profondément endormis. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau pour que je vous donne quelques objets. »

Le trio hocha de la tête puis retourna dans leur dortoir respectif sans un mot. Harry était angoissé, il n'avait pas revu son ennemi depuis des mois et la dernière fois, il était en bon état. Il n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un souffrir même s'il ne l'aimait pas. Comment avait-il pu survivre avec tous ses changements physiques ? Sa cicatrice seule le tourmentait alors la souffrance de Draco devait être bien pire. De plus, s'ils arrivaient à le ramener à Hogwarts, le blond risquerait d'être la risée de tous. Il avait beau être le prince des Slytherin, ces derniers n'auraient aucune pitié envers un prince qui a perdu sa prestance. Il adressa un dernier regard à Ron et se coucha pour quelques heures. Le roux formula un sort de réveil personnel pour qu'ils soient les seuls à l'entendre. Hermione, de son côté, repensait à tout ce que lui avaient raconté son directeur ainsi que son professeur. Cette histoire paraissait impensable. Elle avait toujours méprisé les Malfoy mais maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi penser d'eux. Elle devenait admirative envers cette mère qui a tout donné à son fils. Elle avait toujours trouvé que Narcissa dégageait quelque chose de noble, non pas un air snobe mais un air digne. Seulement, elle pensait avant que c'était de la moquerie et du dégoût mais non, c'était de la force et du courage. Pour Draco, elle restait plutôt mitigée. Elle savait qu'il ne serait absolument pas content de les voir. Dumbledore avait des idées bizarres parfois…Mais il avait toujours réussi alors pourquoi pas ? Elle pensait aussi à Harry et Ron. Avaient-ils les mêmes pensées qu'elle ? Elle l'espérait car si elle devait être la seule à approcher Draco en paix, cela risquait d'être long.

« Mais ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est la réaction d'Harry et de Draco. Ron et moi avons beau être ennemi avec lui, Harry est bien plus que cela. Il est sa Némésis… »


End file.
